


Terms of Agreement

by Xyliandra



Series: Inconsequential [4]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Banter, Contracts, Developing Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, implied post-Kyoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear expectations minimize variables and other complications.</p><p>Can be stand-alone, but would make more sense if read sequentially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms of Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be contract being written, with commentary from the authors as they go. Everything aligned left or center is part of the contract. Everything aligned to the right is off-camera dialog.
> 
> Formatting translates well enough into Kindle format, but I can't speak for other e-book formats. Looks fine in mobile format as well.

**Terms of Agreement**

_Oh?_

Clear expectations minimize variables and other complications.

_I see._

~~**1\. No scowling**~~    

_I will not permit a disorganized contract. Start with the most important term._

**1\. This shall remain separate from work and will not impact work relations.**

Duh. ...Unless you want kinky office sex on the couch.

_Watari, really._

**2\. No family names**

_Yutaka, really._

C'mmon it could be fun, Sei. 

Chiro? 

Ichi?

...seriously?  

You're no fun Seiichiro.

**3\. No scowling**

Clearly work related.

**4\. There shall be no experiments.**

That's no fair!

_That's work related._

**5\. Personal experiments OK!**

_I shall allow it, under the condition-_

**6\. Budgets shall be utilized** **for shared expenses** **.**

Yeah, yeah. Just don't go overboard.

_I see. So I shouldn't be saving for a weekend trip to an onsen?_

Well I didn't say THAT…

**7\. We will not announce anything to our coworkers.**

_See term one._

They’re not just our coworkers Sei.

Seiichiro. Sorry.

**8\. When asked, I won't lie to my friends  
**

_IF asked directly._

WHEN asked directly.

**9\. Pleasure is most important**

I don’t expect to be your One True Love. Or even your one and only.

Just a companion with mutual goals. No-stings-attached, as they say. 

And when the experiment's run its course, we seek out new research partners.

_I see._

**10\. All terms and conditions are subject to change without prior notice.**

 

**The undersigned agree to all the terms listed within this contract.**

Watari Yutaka                     _Tatsumi Seiichiro_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I *really* struggled with which text formatting to use with with character.  
> Instinct had me placing Tatsumi in italics without really knowing why.  
> Then I thought that maybe Watari should be in italics, because Tatsumi *appears* to be a by-the-book, straight-laced sort of guy, so the straight-forward formatting made sense.  
> I wrote the whole piece with this formatting before changing my mind.  
> Tatsumi's dialogue _needed_ italics. There are so many hard to explain reasons I could list as to why, but I will only give this one: Tatsumi's words are never straightforward-- they are carefully chosen and wielded in the precise manner necessary to suit his needs; italics seem to hint at the mystery behind his words.


End file.
